warframefandomcom-20200222-history
PvP
Player vs. Player, colloquially shortened to PvP, refers to the collection of game types where player-controlled Tenno face off against each other in battle. Duel Dueling is a game mode added in Update 8 with the introduction of the Clan Dojo. By building a Dueling Room in the Clan Dojo, two players in that Dojo can begin a duel session. During the match, most of the effects and damage dealt by Warframe powers and Weapons remain the same as in missions. Solar Rail Conflict Solar Rail Conflicts is a game mode added in Update 14 which take place on Dark Sector nodes that are contested by another Clan or Alliance. This game mode allows a total of eight players compete in an asymmetrical attack/defense gamemode, where four players (supporting the Challenger) attempt to infiltrate and damage the Solar Rail while the other four (supporting the Occupant) defend it. Conclave Conclave is a Syndicate added in Update 16 that provides large scale PvP missions. First introduced as a game mode in Update 10. It was restricted to players with similar Conclave Level instead of their clan affiliations, and features battles on designated arena tiles. The new Conclave introduced in Update 16 creates a new Arsenal for players with a limited number of Warframes and Weapons in order to allow fair play. Available game modes include Annihilation, Team Annihilation, and Cephalon Capture. Playing Conclave allows Tenno to earn Standing from Teshin, and unlock unique rewards as a result. Limitations Conclave and Solar Rail Conflicts currently only allow a very small number of mods, Warframes, and weapons, to ensure balance is fair and even. Prime, Wraith, MK-1, and other unique variants are generally permitted with some exceptions. All new pieces of equipment released since Update 16 are allowed. Weapons *All weapons have their own unique stats in PvP that can be different from their regular stats, including damage, fire rate, and other stats. *Weapons have no damage types. All weapons do exactly as much damage as indicated against all targets, and cannot proc. *There are no critical hits. Weapons instead have a headshot multiplier, generally x1.5; shooting an enemy in the head applies this multiplier. *Melee slide attacks do only as much damage as regular attacks. *Melee Channeling cost increased from 5 energy per hit to 10 energy per hit. Warframes * Warframes use their rank 0 values for Health and Shields, and uses the default 100 Max Energy. * For balance reasons, Warframe abilities may behave differently in PvP: Chroma= *Spectral Scream: All elements do proc their respective proc, even in PvP. If element is , the damage will directly damage health as normal, but is reduced by 50% compared to other elements. *Elemental Ward: Reflects melee damage with the ability's multiplier back to the attacker and has a chance to proc its respective element damage will directly damage health as normal, but has a reduced multiplier. *Vex Armor: Lasts far shorter but can accumulate more bonus Armor than normal. *Effigy: No change. |-|Ember= *Fireball: Deals reduced damage. *Accelerant: *Fire Blast: *World On Fire: No change. |-|Excalibur= *Slash Dash: Does not provide immunity to damage mid-cast. *Radial Blind: Does not stun, but does blind. Looking away from the flash halves the effect duration. *Super Jump: Staggers nearby opponent upon activation. *Radial Javelin: Reduced cast speed. Javelin only attacks opponents in Excalibur's line of sight. |-|Frost= *Freeze: Possesses slight homing function. *Ice Wave: No change. *Snow Globe: No change. *Avalanche: No change. |-|Mag= *Pull: Aims in a line instead of a cone, only hitting enemies you are directly looking at. Staggers instead of ragdolls. *Shield Polarize: Erases 100% of opponents shields, but their explosions deal no damage. Adds an amount of shields to allies equal to their maximum shield amount, overshielding if necessary. *Bullet Attractor: No change. *Crush: Does not suspend Tenno, but staggers them with each damage tick. |-|Nyx= *Mind Control: The target cannot capture nor steal Cephalons. Additionally, the target doesn't see the enemy symbols on their heads. Killing the Nyx removes this effect. *Psychic Bolts: *Chaos: The affected targets see all of their allies marked as enemies, enabling friendly fire. *Absorb: |-|Rhino= *Rhino Charge: Does not provide immunity to damage mid-cast. *Iron Skin: Will slowly decay after a short period of time. *Roar: No change. *Rhino Stomp: Does not suspend Tenno, but staggers them with a slowdown in the victim's movements. |-|Valkyr= *Rip Line: No change. *Warcry: *Paralysis: No change. *Hysteria: Vastly increased mobility, speed and damage. Provides damage resistance. |-|Volt= *Shock: Deals reduced damage. *Electric Shield: No change. *Speed: No change. *Overload: Does not zap electronic appliance for further damage, and instead spreads out a field of electricity which will diminish in field. Mods Restrictions on Mod choice is also applied. The Conclave Syndicate also sells a variety of PvP exclusive Mods for players with sufficient Standings. Category:PvP Category:Missions Category:Mechanics